Pregúntale a las Comunidades Autónomas
by LoriKusadashi
Summary: Hola, aqui las 17 Comunidades Autónomas de España impacientes porque nos dejeis contestar a todas vuestras preguntas. Esperaremos
1. Chapter 1

Bueno Hola de nuevo a todos, como veí a parte de la sección de España las comunidades me dieron la vara para poder crear una secció y aqui está.

Las comunidades de: Galicia, Asturias, Cantabria, Euskadi y Andalucía pertenecen a Laila.X. (espero que no te importe y que si tengo algún error en sus personalidades que me lo digas :D)

* * *

><p>Jajajja ¡aqui las Comunidades Autonomas! Ya que como nuestro hermano tiene una sección y su Fem! tambien decidimos ¿y por qué no nosotros? Y aqui estamos, como deben saber todos las comunidades estamos dividas en 17 partes: Galicia, Asturias, Cantabria, Euskadi, Navarra, La Rioja, Madrid, Castilla León, Castilla la Mancha, Extremadura, Andalucía, Cataluña, Aragón, Valencia, Murcia, Baleares y Canarias. Y desde aqui queremos que nos pregunteis todo lo que querais saber acerca de nosotros (y sobre España que seguramente él no dirá por vergüenza, tiene unas anécdotas juju)<p>

Bien para que sepais a quien de nosotros preguntar pondremos nuestros nombres al aldo de nuestra comunidad ¡EMPEZAMOS!

Galicia: Guillermo Fernández Carriedo.

Asturias: Laila Fernández Carriedo.

Cantabria: Cristina Fernández Carriedo.

Euskadi: Iker Fernández Carriedo.

Navarra: Ángel Fernández Carriedo.

La Rioja: Luna Fernández Carriedo.

Madrid: Miriam Fernández Carriedo.

Castilla León:Cristian Fernández Carriedo.

Castilla la Mancha: Carlos Fernández Carriedo.

Extremadura. Elena Fernández Carriedo.

Andalucía: Lucas Fernández Carriedo.

Cataluña: Laura Fernández Carriedo.

Aragón: Alejandro Fernández Carriedo.

Valencia: Valeria Fernández Carriedo.

Murcia: Mónica Fernández Carriedo.

Baleares: Roberto Fernández Carriedo.

Canarias: Marcos Fernández Carriedo.

Bien ahora que sabeis quienes somos esperamos que nos pregunteis lo que querais y como diría nuestro hermano os mandamos un enorme Fusosososo.


	2. Chapter 2

_:_

Primero, me encanta la idea de las preguntas a las comunidades (les tengo un cariño especial a los niños de España xD) y segundo, y aquí mis preguntas:

_Primera pregunta: ¿Por que Cataluña no es ya independiente?  
><em>Laura/Cataluña: Pués no, todavía sigo perteneciendo a España (aunque tengo que reconocer que me da mucha pena desprenderme de mis hermanos)

_y, Segunda pregunta: Lo que hay entre Laura y Miriam es pura tensión sexual ¿a que si?_

Miriam/Madrid: ¿Tensión sexual? No sé a que te refieres con eso, es cierto que con Cataluña tengo mis roces pero de ahí a tensión sexual es un poco... bueno ya me entiendes...

_Black-Zola:_

wa!las comunidades autonomas!

bueno...mis preguntas a mi comunidad autonoma:Euskadi!

Aupa euskadi!(se emociona sola)

_-Por que los bilbainos se creen capital cuando lo es Vitoria? (usuaria de ese lugar)  
><em>Iker/Euskadi: Pués porque se creen mejores y punto pero lo mejor que se puede hacer es caso omiso y a lo tuyo 

_-por que narices esta el maketo ese en ajuria enea? no es justo!  
><em>No es culpa mia, es culpa de mis superiores y del pueblo, esta vez lo juro que no he tenido nada que ver 

_-que tipo de musica escuchas?  
><em>Sobre todo música de tipo rock y metal (me encanta ponerla a todo volumen y fastidiar a mis hermanos)

_-cuando piensas conseguir la independentzia?  
><em>No lo sé, yo estoy como Cataluña, si queremos independizarnos nos independizamos y punto en mi opinión no está bien lo que nos está haciendo España pr no dejarnos ser independientes

_-por que navarra no se hace ya parte de euskadi?  
><em>Pués porque Ángel es un cabezota y no le da la gana de unirse conmigo (eso sonó un poco a Rusia ¿no?)

_-te sientes orgulloso de tu euskal selekzioa?  
><em>Por supuesto que si, mi equipo sin duda es el mejor (aunque la gente no sepa apreciarlo en otras comunidades ¬¬)

_-hablaras perfectamente euskara,no? ¬¬  
><em>noski, zergatik hartu duzu me da?

bueno...creo que ya es suficiente...me largo.

rechachiestatico^^

_Anzhelika Ivanov:_

¡Comunidad Valenciana! ¡Mi hogar! :D Te voy a hacer unas preguntas... :3

_¿Cree que saldremos de la crisis y podremos tener los institutos calefacción?  
><em>Valeria/Valencia: Yo creo que si, si cada uno de nosotros pone un montoncito de tierra estoy segura que de la crisis se irá antes de lo que esperamos

_¿Le parece bien que al señor Camps le hayan retirado todos los cargos, los de los 'trajes'?  
><em>Realmente no (ese hombre no me gusta ¬¬) me parece horrible si tantas ganas tenía de comprarse trajes que lo hubiera hecho de su dinero

_¿Quién le gusta? *movimiento de cejas*  
><em>¿A-a mi? N-nadie en particular... b-bueno si... pero.. no creo que le guste *depre* siempre está con su música...

_¿Se lleva bien con Cataluña?  
><em>Bueno, bien bien lo que se dice bien no, siempre andamos peleando por quién de las dos tiene la lengua oficial (que siempre será el valenciano) pero en el fondo la quiero mucho y si la pasara algo sería la primera en preocuparme

_¿Qué relación mantiene con otros países o regiones o lo que sea de los países?  
><em>La verdad es que no suelo relacionarme con muchos de los países, mayoritariamente con quién más relación tengo es con Inglaterra (alias "el anglo-cejón")  
>Bueno... Creo que ya está. Si se me ocurren más preguntas no se preocupe que se las formularé ;D<p>

Besets i molts abraços!~~


	3. Chapter 3

_Poppy-chan Makenzie:_

_¡Una sección de preguntas para las comunidades!_

_Extremadura, patria querida~ te voy a hacer unas preguntas:_

_-Bueno, yo soy cacereña y casi todas las personas que conozco están indignadas por que con anteriores gobiernos se olvidan de nuestra provincia y todo es para Badajoz. Ahora está Monago y él ha prometido más igualdad entre provincias ¿crees que lo cumplirá?_

Extremadura/Elena: Eso espero, no es que me fie mucho de mis superiores pero espero que este cumpla con los cometidos impuestos.

_-En el discurso de noche nochevieja de Monago, él dijo: "Extremadura no es más que nadie, pero tampoco menos que nadie" en castellano, catalán y euskera. ¿Cómo te sentiste en aquel momento?  
><em>Me sentí bien, entre yo y mis hermanos yo soy algo parecida a Cana-cana... bueno no importa. Me sentí por una vez importante.

_-¿Con qué comunidad autónoma te llevas mejor?  
><em>Supongo que con quienes mejor me llevo son Madrid y Cataluña.

_-¿Como te llevas con Portugal?  
><em>Realmente bien si se puede decir, Paulo al igual que Antonio es un buen hermano mayor y le admiro mucho (aunque esto es mejor no decirlo delante de España o se deprimirá)

_-¿Qué piensas que nuestro querido ex-presidente Ibarra (notese el sarcasmo, por favor) se gastase no-se-cuantos mil euros, del dinero de todos los extremeños, en bragas y aún más en cosas puramente personales?  
><em>Si por mi hubiera sido lo habría matado._  
>Hasta la próxima~<em>

_Mademoiselle Noir:_

_Creo que me voy a pasar para preguntar jujuju~. Soy manchega, pero, aparte de hacerle preguntas Carlos se las haré a Extremadura por que tengo amigas allí._

_Castilla la Mancha: ¿Te has leído "el Quijote"? A mi me gusta bastante y creo que nuestra tierra ha ganado fama gracias a él.  
><em>Castilla la Mancha/Carlos: Si yo también lo pienso, es uno de mis libros favoritos y realmente me siento muy orgulloso de él.

_Castilla la Mancha: ¿Qué te parece "Toledo", la serie de antena 3? A mi no me gusta demasiado.  
><em>Bueno, no está del todo mal pero no me convence (Miriam, Laura y Elena estan enganchadas a la serie, hasta Antonio se la ve)

_Extremadura: Vuestro acento me parece muy pequiliar, una amiga de allí me dice que es por que viene del castuo y lo cierto es que yo tanbién lo creo ¿Qué piensas de las personas que dicen que hablais de forma rara y no se os entiende?  
><em>Extremadura/Elena: Pués realmente no sé que responderte, por una parte me molesta (hay gente que tiene otro acento y no se le entiende y de ellos no se quejan) pero por otra... bueno que más da, me molesta y punto.

_Extremadura: ¿Qué te parece la serie de "Hispania"? Viriato sí era de allí, pero la historia real es muy dierente de la serie._

Está bastante bien hecha, aunque tienes razón, la realidad y la ficción no creo que se lleven bien nunca.

_Lollypop-Otakuu:_

aww Catalunya mi tierraa! T'estimoo! 3 jajaja bueno, pues aqi, mis preguntas catalanistas para Lauraa (se llama como mi hermana :|)

_Catalunya, ¿Quieres a independencia de verdad :D? (di q siii ¬¬)  
><em>Cataluña/Laura: Por supuesto, voy a estar dándole la tabarra a Antonio hasta que me la de (y mira que puedo llegar aser muy mala ¿eh?)

_Catalunya ¿odias a madrid? ¿Y que piensas de su equipo de futbol?  
><em>A Madrid no es que la odie, tengo mis roces con ella pero en el fondo la quiero y su equipo es una CACA a mi por supuesto no me gusta en absoluto

_Catalunya ¿Te aliarias con Euskadi para ir contra españa y conseguir la indepencia? (no es q le qiera daño a Antonio, solo qiero la independencia, se nota? :D)  
><em>Juju Iker y yo ya lo habíamos hablado pero el problema es que nos da la vena yandere y somos peor que Iván. No me gustaría que solo por conseguir la independencia mi hermano sufriera (aunque sé que le duele que me haga independiente)

_Catalunya ¿Cual es tu comunidad mas amiga?(:  
><em>Supongo que és Roberto (Baleares) porque es una persona muy tranquila y no se mete en muchas cosas importantes (aunque cuando se va de fiesta no se le ve el pelo durante el resto de la semana)

_Ah y una para Madrid ¿Odias a catalunya o le tienes envidiaa ¬¬? (broma broma, sin animos de ofender a los de madrid XD solo me sale mi sangre T^T XD)  
><em>Madrid/Miriam: Ni la odio ni la tengo envidia solo que me encanta chincharla y aunque no lo parezca me llevo genial con ella aunqe se burle que tiene más turistas alemanes que yo (ya verás pronto vendrá y Alemania se quedará conmigo muahahah)  
>Jajaja cuando vi esto me qede O_O Yes fu*k! Tengo q escribir algo XD<p>

Espero q respondas pronto ;)

Sayonaraa

_ariadonechan:_

Oh my god, un ask a provincias?... -se agarra a la pierna de cantabria- no voy a soltar esta hermosura(?) oye, tengo una duda,_ por qué dicen que hablamos cantando?_Si hablamos normal-o eso creo-  
>CantabriaCristina: Dejalos, las gente no entiende o no quiere entender. Si creen que hablamos cantando pues que lo crean a mi sinceramente poco me importa

orz...No sé qué más decir...Bueno, sí_, ¿qué tal os lleváis los del Norte?_Peleas de piragüismo(?)ok,no  
>Bueno... al menos no nos matamos creo yo... hemostenido nuestras discusiones en el pasado pero como en todas la familias pero te diré un secreto... ese tipo de roces unen más que nada<p>

ignoremos esto..._ Te adoro, sabes?  
><em>Vaya gracias  
>bueno, ignorando mis preguntas raras, una normal, <em>¿cuál es el ser mitológico regional que más te gusta?¿Por?-<em>random-

Supongo que el que más me gusta es el caballuco del diablo, puede ser porque me resultan interesantes y misterosos


	4. Chapter 4

_Estonian Cheesecake:_

Question time!

_1. Iker y Angelito, ¿os gusta el grupo Berri Txarrak?  
><em>Navarra/ Ángel: Por supuesto, aunque sigo sin entender porqué sus canciones son en euskera

Euskadi/ Iker: Pués porque el castellano es una mierda, deja las cosa como están.

Ángel: Te pasaste un poco ¿no te parece? ¬¬ Como te escuchen los demás acabas muerto.

Iker: Va.

_2. Euskadi, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? Soy charnega, pero sé decir cuatro cosas en vasco, veo Vaya Semanita, escucho La Oreja de Van Gogh y Berri Txarrak y voy a leerme la trilogía "Tierra vasca" de Pío Baroja. Venga, dí que sí.  
><em>Euskadi/ Iker: Es una oferta agradable, no todos los días me piden matrimonio pero... ya tengo el ojo en otra persona lo siento.

_3. Catalunya, Madrid,... ¿por qué os peleáis por construir un gran complejo tipo Las Vegas? ¿Es algún tipo de apuesta? ¿Quién lo conseguirá construir finalmente?  
><em>Madrid/ Miriam: Tú misma lo has dicho, Laura y yo hicimos hará mucho tiempo la apuesta de que conseguiríamos un complejo tipo Las Vegas solo para joder a Estados Unidos.

Cataluña/ Laura: Es cierto que aún no está acabado y no sabemos cuál de las dos lo acabará pero eso si, Alfred llorará y Antonio nos felicitará por haber deprimido al yankee.  
><em>Eso es todo, adéu~<em>

_Laila.ándezCarriedo:_

:D me alegra que usases a mis pequeñas para tu fic :D ^-^ pero vamos a lo importante xD a las preguntas, de momento van para todos en general, luego ya si se me ocurre alguna otra cosa mas centrada preguntare

_1º-¿Teneis alguna mascota?, en caso afirmativo ¿Cual?  
><em>Asturias/ Laila: Mejor di teníamos, era un pez precioso. Antonio lo había traído como regalo cuando descubrió América, era increible, nunca habíamo visto nada parecido y fue el imbecil de Iker, lo sobre alimentó y lo mató TT^TT pobre Goldy...

Euskadi/ Iker: ¡YO NO FUI! Fue Laura que se puso a hacer las tareas de Romano y le pegó un golpe y lo mató *susurro* ni que estuviera interesada en el tsundere ese ¬¬

Cataluña/ Laura: ¡Mentira! ¡Yo a Goldy lo quería mucho jamás le habría hecho eso! ¡Y A MI NO ME GUSTA ROMANO ¿VALE? ME GUSTA OTRO!

Demás comunidades: ¿Entonces?

Laura: No sé ya lo averiguaremos...

Extremadura/ Elena: Nos referíamos a lo otro

Laura: Sin comentarios... -/-

_2º-Si tuvieseis que salir con algun pais o ciudad ¿Cual seria? y ¿Que os atraeria de el/ella? *guiño* *guiño* (impulso ramdon xD ignorar esto ultimo xD)  
><em>Asturias/ Laila: Pues... todos ya saben que me gusta Escocia asi que yo... y me atrae un montón su forma de ser tan parecida a la mía.

Extremadura/ Elena: Bueno, si me gusta un país que todos conocen como "el come hamburguesas" pero es que me resulta tan mono e inocente..

Madrid/ Miriam: pues yo... Laura: ¡A MIRI LE GUSTA ALEMANIA! Miri: ¡CÁLLATE!

Cataluña/Laura: en definitiva me gustan muchos países los primeros de mi lista siempre van a ser 1º Prusia (demasiado answore xD) 2º Rusia (le adoro, es tan amable y dulce conmigo y me encanta visitarle y jugar en la nieve) y 3º Alemania (me encanta tontear con él y así chincar a Miri aunque creo que le gusto tambié no sé) y bueno como ahora mismo no está los demás te los diré yo:

Luna: Inglaterra (no sé que le ve al cejón ¬¬)

Valeria: Austria (hacen bonita pareja lo reconozco)

Mónica: ¡¿ROMANO? (¿esto desde cuando ha pasado? Nota mental: espiar a Moni cuando esté con Lovino?

Y los demás... pués realmente no lo sé tendré que informarme (modo cotilla activado)

_3º¿Podeis contarme alguna anecdota vergonzosa de cualquiera de vosotros? Veengaaa poorfaaa ^-^  
><em>Iker: Jaja esa es fácil, el día en que le gastamos una broma a Antonio en plena reunión mundial (tocaba en casa) le hicimos salir de la sala y volvió borracho, vestido de conejo playboy y diciendo que era miss universo jajaja.

Laura: No te metas con él ¿o te recuerdo el día en el que mojaste la cama y Ángel tuvo que ponerte uno de los camisones de Valeria?

Iker: ¿Y tú cuando te quedaste en ropa interior delante de Prusia? Ese día lo inmortalicé mira *enseña las fotos* estabas tan mona.. mmm... ¿sabes? Creo que se las voy a dar a Gilbert que seguro que no me las rechaza.

Laura: ¿¡QUE! ¡IKER DAME ESO AHORA MISMO! *sentimos el corte pero es que las comunidades han tenido que salir a detener a Cataluña antes de que mate a Euskadi. Gracias por tu aportación y continúa con nosotros ^^)

_Nos vemos (=^w^=)~_


	5. Chapter 5

**Realmente siento el retraso que he tenido con las comunidades pero es que no me deja tranquila ¬¬. Además entre todo lo que he estado estudiando no he tenido tiempo para nada. Por favor no os enfadeis conmigo echarle las culpas a las comunidades por atosigarme TT_TT.**

**Comunidades: ¡Ey! ¬¬.**

**Y ya que estoy prometo que pronto actualizaré la de Toño (que tampoco es que me ayude mucho el hombre ¬¬)**

**Bueno, bye y disfrutras de las respuestas ^^.**

* * *

><p><em>Nekoogirl:<em>

Canariiiaaas ! 3 lo mejor Gran canaria ¬w¬

Bueno ... mi pregunta es ... rara (?)

_Ejem... que sueles hacer cuando Arthur te visita ?  
><em>

Canarias/ Marcos: Sinceramente... intentar emborracharle. No veas lo divertido que és ver a Arthur borracho. La última vez casi se nos mata tirándose desde un balcón a la piscina. Antonio y los demás me regañaron por eso -.-.

._. .. pues eso ... un abrazooo x3

_Lollypop-Otaku:_

_jajaj m encantaron las repuestas xD En serio, es como hablarle a mi tierra.. Xd esta genial! :D_

Cataluña/ Laura: me alegra que te gusten ^^ ¡QUE SE NOTE EL ESPÍRITU CATALAN!_  
>sayonaraa<em>

_Anzhelika Ivanov:_

*Lee las respuestas de Valencia* _¿Cómo que siempre está con su música? ¬¬ ¿Es quién yo me creo...? _e.e

Valencia/ Valeria: Tal vez ya lo habrás leído por la TONTA de Laura pero si es quien crees -/-

Bueno, más preguntas.

_¿No te parece un poco bruto lo de las manifestaciones? (Tengo muy malos recuerdos sobre eso D:)  
><em>Si realmente me pareció atroz. Cuando vi a mi gente así no sabes lo mal que lo pasé, además de eso estuve varios días en la cama del dolor que tenía en el cuerpo.

_¿Tú quieres ser independiente? (¡Di que no, por favor!)  
><em>¡Por supuesto que no! Yo no soy como los descerebrados de Cataluña y Euskadi, yo estoy muy bien perteneciendo al Reino de España. Además, jamás le podría hacer eso a Antonio.

_¿Si el tío que te gusta te dijera que abandonaras a España y fueras parte de su territorio (si es un país), dirías que sí?  
><em>Hombre, técnicamente ya pertenecí porque como seguremente sabrás los la Casa de Borbón estaba ligada por la de Trastámara tras la unión de Juana y Felipe. Pero... no lo sé por una parte me gustaría pero por otra no quiero separarme de mi familia (aunque hay alguna a la que no me importaria no ver ¬¬)

_¿Te gustan las naranjas? :D  
><em>Por supuesto, mis preciosas y dulces naranjas. Las adoro supongo que para mi las naranjas son como los tomates para Antonio. Siempre estoy con una.

_¿Con que comunidad autónoma te llevas mejor?  
><em>¿Con quién me llevo mejor? Pués yo diría que con Murcia y Madrid. Aparte de quererlas mucho hacemos buenos comercios entre nosotras.

_¿Quién es más mayor, Cataluña o tú?  
><em>Por desgracia Cataluña, es un poco más mayor que yo pero aún así muchas veces la da por tratarme como a una niña pequeña ¬¬

Creo que es todo por hoy ^^ Vendré más veces a molestar, jujuju.

Besets ^^

_Kitsune2494:_

Oooooh mi lindo, lindo Canarias ~ ¿Qué tal? Yo soy de tu maravillosa comunidad autónoma y orgullosa de la misma ¡muajajaja! Ahí van mis preguntas:

_¿Cómo llevas la rivalidad entre provincias? Ya sabes Santa Cruz de Tenerife/Las Palmas (¡Pio, pio! jajaja ;D)  
><em>Canarias/ Marcos: Pués para serte sincero es estresante, no sé que voy a hacer. No debeía haber rivalidad y aún así... creo que del estrés que me provocan se me caerá el pelo -.-

_¿Con qué comunidad/país te llevas mejor?  
><em>Me llevo bien con todas las comunidades y con los países bueno Inglaterra no me cae muy bien que digamos pero me visita mucho en verano, también me llevo bastante bien con Alemania y el gran turismo que tiene en mi casa (aunque no es tan grande como el de Valeria o Laura) y con China también me llevo realmente bien.

Y por último_ ¿Por qué crees que se meten tanto con nosotros por nuestra forma de hablar? ¡Solo tenemos algunas particularidades! ¡No por decir guagua somos unos paletos" HMP ¬_¬  
><em>Pués no sé que decirte. A ver que le quede claro a la gente: cada comunidad tiene su acento y su forma de ser, por Dios dejar de meteros con los acentos de la gente. ¿OPs gustaría que se metieran con vosotros por hablar distinto? No ¿verdad? Pués ahí queda, no quiero que nadie se meta con nadie *se va enfurruñado*

Un beso enorme, y ya sabes, anima a UD Las Palmas (no al Tenerife buuuuu xDD)

_Laila.X.:_

-Termina de leer las respuestas a sus preguntas-

... ToT nooo Iker, _¿Por qué mataste al pez?, _merecía vivir noooo T.T... ^-^ naa es broma, no te enfades ¿sí? xD, por cierto, muy buena la broma a Antonio xD me lo imagino... prubitin xD, pero ahora ya sí que sí, tengo nuevas preguntas~~~  
><em>Euskadi Iker: No fue mi culpa lo juro TT_TT. ¿A que si fue gracioso? *mira a todos los lados* Por favor si ves po ahi a Cataluña avisa, aún me está persiguiendo porque le vendí las fotos a Prusia y..._

_Cataluña/ Laura: ¡IKER ¿DONDE TE HAS METIDO? ¡TE PIENSO MATAR!_

_Euskadi /Iker: Tú no me has visto *sale pitando*_

_1º- La típica, para todas las comunidades, ¿saldremos de la crisis?  
><em>Todos: tal y como estan las cosas seguro que no.

_2º-Para Asturias y Castilla y León, ¿Qué pensáis de los ataques expansionistas de Galicia?  
><em>Asturias/ Laila: Agobiante -.-

Castilla y León: Sinceramente, creo que Guillermo se pasa

Galicia/ Guillermo: ¡Ey! ¬¬

_3º-Para Madrid, según mi profesor de ciudadanía (y de sociales e historia aunque esta año no la de) cuando las comunidades autónomas consiguieron la autonomía, de las ultimas en pedirla fueron las castillas y tu (Que eras territorio castellana también como Rioja y Cantabria) quedaste un tanto marginada, tanto que te viste obligada a pedir autonomía también, ¿Qué sentiste cuando viste que ninguno de tus hermanos querían estar contigo? ¿Les guardas rencor?  
><em>Madrid/ Miriam: Realmente me sentí solo y muy decepcionada con ellos. Depués de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos van y me dan la espalda... Rencor... un pco si les guardo porque hombre la herida aún no se ha cicatrizado pero... lo pasado pasado está.

Ahora que ya paso lo "serio" voy al cotilleo ewe –MODE PAPARAZZI ON-

_4º-Asturias y Euskadi, ¿Sois amigos?, en caso de que así sea, ¿Lo erais ya de niños allá por el tiempo en el que Iberia estaba viva o no os conocías? ¿Cómo empezó vuestra amistad? ¿Alguna vez habéis sentido algo más que amistad el uno por el otro? ¿Lo sentís ahora? ¿Qué es lo que más os gusta el uno del otro? ¿Y lo que menos? ¿Y de las demás comunidades?  
><em>Asturia/ Laila: Claro que somos amigos, nos llevamos realmente bien, (aunque muchas veces me esté molestando ¬¬). Y si, de niños ya éramos amigos y muchas veces Mamá Iberia nos regañaba porque nos escapábamos para hablar juntos. Lo que más me gusta puede que sea la forma en la sonrie a todos *sorojo* y la que menos cuando me molesta ¬¬.

Esukadi/ Iker: *volvió de escapara de Cataluña* Realmente es posible que hayamos sentido algo más que amistad pero ahora somos amigos, hermanos y nos quedamos con esa parte bonita. Lo que más me gusta de ella debe ser su forma de ser, es divertida. Lo de menos cuando se enfada.

_5º-Para Andalucía, cuando eras el Al-Ándalus pensabas que te iba a ser fácil conquistar toda la península, por tanto, cuando llegaste al norte e inmediatamente te dieron la patada (además quien te la dio fue una chica ewe) ¿Qué sentiste? ¿La habrías matado si hubieses tenido oportunidad? ¿O te habrías conformado con conquistarla (en todo el amplio sentido de la frase xD)?  
><em>Andalucía/ Lucas: Por favor no me hagas recordar es época, caí en una depresión bastante grande TT_TT.

Cantabria/ Cristina y Asturias/ Laila: Te lo mereciste a pulso ¬¬.

_Y Laura, infórmate, infórmate, esa información debería ser de dominio público ewe ¿A que si?  
><em>Cataluña/ Laura: Pues claro que si, eso no se le esconde a nadie *modo cotilla activado* pienso pedire¡le a Japón que me preste allguna cosa ninja para pillarles. El idiota de romano no puede estar con Murcia. ¡SI ES UN CABEZA HUECA! *celos celos* Además aún tengo que pillar a Iker ¿donde se meterá? ¬¬

Ahora sí que ya termine de preguntar xD, al menos hasta que se me ilumine la bombilla viendo las noticias, por ello… ¡Volveré!

Nos leemos (=^-^=)

_Mademoiselle Noir:_

Hora de las preguntas~

_Castilla la mancha:  
><em>  
><em>-¿Con quien te llevas mejor?<br>_Castilla la Mancha/ Carlos: Bueno creo que con quien mejor me llevo es con mi hermano Cristian y con Miriam.

_-¿Quien te gusta?  
><em>¿A-a mi? P-pués...y si te digo que me llama bastante la atención Bélgica ¿me crees?

_-¿Qué piensas sobre tu queso?  
><em>¡Que está buenísimo!

_-¿Como te llevas con Castilla y León?  
><em>Genial, aparte de ser mi gemelo es como mi mejor amigo, no sé que haría sin él.

_Extremadura: El otro día entegué un trabajo sobre el descubrimiento de America y tal y me dí cuenta que la mayoría de los conquistadores españoles eran extremeños por eso te haré dos preguntas:  
><em>  
><em>-¿Tienes un modo imperio como Antonio?<br>_Extremadura/ Elena: Si, tengo uno y es mejor no sacarlo a la luz o... saldrán todos muy mal parados...

_-¿Te llavas bien con los países de America Latina?  
><em>Claro que si, los adoro. Siempre van a ser mis sobritnitos *le dió la vena España cuaidado ¬¬*

_Valencia:  
><em>  
><em>-¿Qué te han parecido las fallas de este año?<br>_ Valencia/ Valeria: Me han encantaddo, desde luego cada año son mejores. A ver lo que nos espera el año que viene.

_Andalucia:  
><em>  
><em>-¿Qué te parece la semana santa de Sevilla?<br>_Andalucía/ Lucas: Realmente emocionante, todos los años me emciono con ella.

Y esto es todo~


End file.
